


情人节订制双人车√

by utugimiryuu



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utugimiryuu/pseuds/utugimiryuu
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	情人节订制双人车√

  
“.....na、Anna！”  
“唔......我再睡会儿.......”  
“身为queen在办公桌面前睡着了怎么行！”  
“——Wait，what？！”  
Anna感觉到了一双冰凉的双手轻轻捏着自己的脸颊，朦朦胧胧之余便看见自家姐姐那双清澈无比的蓝眸正好气又好笑般的看着自己。  
“Elsa.....”  
还没完全睡醒的Anna呆呆的看着自家姐姐的盛世美颜，直到Elsa再一次揪起她的侧脸，她才“嗷呜嗷呜”的勉强赶跑了自己的瞌睡虫。  
“昨天睡得很晚吗？怎么这么困？”  
“诶嘿嘿......没事没事——”  
Anna舒了舒自己有些麻木的胳膊，傻傻的冲着Elsa笑个不停。  
“笑什么呢小傻瓜？” Elsa走到Anna身边，伸手轻轻刮了刮她的鼻尖。“快点工作，不然下午茶的巧克力蛋糕就没有了！”  
“不要嘛——”Anna长叹一气，整个人瘫在书桌上。“今天可是情人节！我也要过节！”  
“又不是Arendelle的传统节日......”Elsa轻轻叹了口气——自从国门大开以来，Arendelle和外国的交往变得越来越频繁。交往频繁也就免不得的来往密切。  
今天是2月14日，在某一片地域便规定了这一天为“情人节”。  
“Anna，不可以偷懒。就算要过节日，也得把这边的文件全处理掉。”Elsa轻轻拍了拍桌角堆起了小堆的纸张，看着Anna一脸生无可恋的表情忍俊不禁。  
“姐姐啊！今天可是情人节！情人的节日！”  
“嗯哼？”  
“是我和你的节日啊！”Anna一把抓过Elsa的小手，轻轻的揉捏着，用自己掌心的温度去温暖身边的冰美人。  
“又胡说！”Elsa嗔怪着，红了脸抽回自己的手。  
Anna如狼似虎的盯着Elsa曼妙的身姿，灵动的绿眸一转便想出了一个鬼主意。  
“——Elsa、”  
“怎么？”  
“我做完工作，能不能给我一点奖励呀~”  
“想要什么？”  
Elsa随意的把双手重叠轻垂在身前，雪白的长裙让她整个人看起来更像是图画中走出来的精灵一般纯净美丽。  
“你过来嘛、”Anna往椅子上赖了赖，笑嘻嘻的拍着自己的大腿面。“坐到这儿来！”  
Elsa原本想要拒绝，却被Anna一把拽住胳膊，轻轻一拉，便轻飘飘的一头栽进了Anna的怀里。  
“Anna！”  
“嘻嘻，姐姐乖一点嘛~”  
Anna凑近Elsa的脸庞，轻轻蹭了蹭她的鼻尖。“Elsa，我每签完一份文件，你就亲我一下、好不好~”  
“Anna别闹了......快点工作！”  
“你不亲我我就不看——”  
Anna噘着嘴，轻轻的扯着Elsa的裙摆。“姐姐~好不好嘛~”  
“.......哎、”Elsa红着脸扭过头，“只这一次......因为今天是情人节......”  
“好！”  
Elsa仿佛能够看见Anna头上多了两只因为主人的开心和嘚瑟而不断扑棱着的小犬耳，她抿着唇，涨红了脸坐在自家妹妹的身上。  
“Elsa你抱紧点，别掉下去了。”  
“知道了......”Elsa有些害羞的轻轻换上Anna的脖颈，感受着她小火炉一般的温暖热度。“你快点专心工作！”  
“嘿嘿，姐姐这么想要亲我？”Anna小恶魔一般的邪笑着，立刻干劲满满的重新拿起手中的羽毛笔。  
有了足够自己认真工作的筹码，Anna立刻进入了状态。Elsa被环在她的身上无事可做，只好红着脸看向窗外，歪着头看天上的白云飘飘。  
不时再偷瞄几眼专心致志的Anna，内心莫名的希望Anna那样专注的目光能够落在自己的身上.......  
Elsa只觉得双颊的温度更烫了。  
“——我看完了！”  
“......这么快？”  
Elsa半信半疑的看着Anna兴奋又期待的脸，伸长脖颈看着Anna留在文件上的批注。  
“......”确认了妹妹的工作效率后Elsa无话可说，再是一次无奈的叹息之后，仿佛下定了决心一般环紧了Anna的脖子。  
“你.....你把眼睛闭上......”  
“好好好.......”  
Anna闭上了眼睛，睫毛微颤着，活泼不失青涩，Elsa不由得看呆了。  
忍不住加重了手臂上的力道，Elsa也害羞的闭上眼睛，慢慢的向那如太阳一般灿烂的温暖靠近。  
Anna虽然闭着眼睛，但还是能够感知到自家姐姐在慢慢靠近、靠近，带来了一阵沁人心脾的幽香清淡。  
是及其短暂的轻轻一啄，Anna甚至有些恍惚。她的侧脸也染着红晕，本人则是抬起手，呆呆的摸着方才被亲吻的右脸。  
“——好、好了！你快点继续看文件！”  
两个人呆愣了许久，Elsa被Anna看得心里一阵发毛，才轻轻撇过自家妹妹的脸，又歪了头靠在Anna的肩头闷声做“鸵鸟”。  
“Elsa、下次不亲脸好吗？”  
“那亲哪里......”  
Elsa看着Anna一脸笑意的冲自己撅起嘴，毫不客气的把自己冰凉的手伸进了Anna的后颈。  
“嗷嗷嗷！Elsa我错了！姐姐......”  
“快点认真做事！天天就想着这些歪主意......”  
宽宏大量的收了手，Elsa忍着唇角的笑意，侧头看Anna一边嘟着脸一边阅览手中的文件。  
认真工作时的Anna也十分漂亮，长长的睫毛不时颤动，莹莹绿眸在纸张上阅览着，小嘴苦恼般的轻抿着。  
已经是相当熟练的模样了，Elsa还能清晰的回忆起Anna刚开始处理这些繁琐国事时的手忙脚乱。  
“——完成了！”  
就在Elsa甜甜回想着过去的事情时，Anna又一次扔下了手中的笔。她不安分的爪子捏上了Elsa纤细柔软的腰肢，嘴角扬起了大大的弧度。  
Elsa双手攀在Anna的肩膀上，半眯着眸子，转了头，下颚正巧与对方的下巴轻轻相碰。  
从嘴角吻起，Elsa微微偏了偏头，便品尝到了Anna美味的唇瓣。  
Anna的眼前是一双半闭着的蓝眸，依然明亮，清澈幽然。睫毛根根分明，有那么一瞬间，她所有不纯洁的念头全都凭空消失了，Anna全然忘记了任何回应的动作。  
Elsa浅浅的吻了吻Anna，便立刻十分自制的想要撤身。  
“——唔......”  
到手的诱人美味，没有不敞开胃口享用一顿的道理。Anna在回过神来的瞬间，右手扶上了Elsa的后脑勺，另一只手挑起了她的下巴，伸出软舌轻轻的触碰着Elsa微凉的樱唇。  
坏心的双手游走，所到之处软的不成模样。Elsa轻轻的喘着，试图逃离Anna对自己的束缚。挑着下巴的手却又滑到了自己的腰肢，轻轻的揉按着。两个人的身体因此而贴靠的更近了，胸前的柔软隔着薄薄的布料感受着对方的靠近。  
Elsa的唇瓣柔韧清凉，丁香小舌却是出奇的炽热。Anna吮吸碾磨着那双诱人的薄唇，紧紧追逐着不让Elsa有任何扭头的机会。两个人的呼吸在不断的拉锯战争中仿佛都已经消磨殆尽。口腔内两个人的唾液相互交换，当Elsa终于放弃了挣扎的心思想要回应Anna的索取时，后者的吻却已经撤离了——说不定自己这么迫不及待的进攻又会惹了自家害羞姐姐生起气来，如果在这样特别的节日里还要费心费力来哄得自家姐姐的笑颜，那可就是得不偿失了。Elsa握着Anna的手指节分明，柔弱无骨，微凉清冷、也在点点压制着后者心中蓬勃的欲望。  
但是Elsa的整个人儿，却无一不在吸引着Anna。软软的依赖在自己的怀抱里，仿佛酥媚无骨。纤细匀称的小腿不安的小幅度摆动着。臀部随着腿脚的动作左右微微摇晃，薄薄的雪色长裙让那蜜桃一般的臀肉轻轻抖动着，配上可堪盈握的腰肢、妥妥的一副风采动人。  
看着看着，Anna又觉得喉头一阵干涩。呼吸逐渐开始急促起来，一种本能的情动呼之欲出——只怕是，克制不住了。  
两个人的手紧紧握着，分泌的汗液逐渐润湿了彼此的手心。不过谁也没有放松力道，只是觉得闷热伊始。Anna不由得轻轻的向Elsa靠近一点点，再靠近一点点、裸露在外的肌肤只有在贴近Elsa的时候才会觉得清凉舒适。两个人相顾无言，内心却在汹涌翻滚。Anna原本紧握着的手慢慢放松了下来，一只手指开始轻轻的摩挲Elsa的掌心。痒痒的，Elsa的耳膜一阵过鼓噪，心脏砰砰直跳。那阵触电般的酥麻感就像是在被千万只小蚂蚁啃啮。  
Anna看着自家姐姐美丽动人的面容，以及那双带着温柔宠溺的蓝眸，迎着Elsa羞涩躲闪的目光，攀上了对方微凉的肩膀。轻轻闭上眼睛，她又一次吻了上去。Elsa的唇瓣还是那样清凉，能够让自己感到兴奋又放松。  
更多、更多、更多......  
Anna伸出手圈着Elsa的细腰，把她微微向自己身上提了提。慢慢探出舌尖，Anna舔吮着Elsa美味的薄唇，时不时的钻入双唇紧抿，逗弄着牙齿与唇肉之间的湿热缝隙。她品尝到了纯情与爱意的滋味。  
坏心眼的始终没有进一步进攻，Anna湿滑的舌尖一次又一次的舔舐着，微微侧头、睫毛颤动，似有似无的撩泼着Elsa的颧骨。双手更是放肆，若即若离的试探着Elsa的腰侧和背脊，终于也勾得自家羞涩的姐姐难耐的主动探出了小舌。Anna缠过那条柔软，卷入口中打着圈儿触动着，摩擦着，轻蹭着，含着两条朱红吮吸Elsa的津液，末了还调皮的轻轻咬了口那可爱的舌尖。  
肌肤相贴实在是令人上瘾，更何况是和自己心爱的人。Elsa被吻得心慌意乱，作为姐姐的理智在告诉她此刻并不是沉溺于纵情享乐的时候，还有没有完成的国事......但是她只是迷迷糊糊的抱着Anna的脖颈，贪婪的嗅着自家妹妹身上阳光般温暖的气息。感受着两个人赤裸肌肤相互触碰的感觉，温暖柔软，散发着夜晚才有的沉醉馥郁。  
Anna的软舌才触碰到Elsa通红的耳垂，Kai却在门外敲起了门。  
“Queen？”  
Elsa仿佛猛地惊醒了一般，松开了自己的双手。Anna满不在乎的咬了一口那可爱的小耳垂，惹来了Elsa一阵轻轻的惊呼。她捂着嘴，水汪汪的大眼睛无声的娇嗔着Anna胆大包天的“罪行”。  
“我现在和Elsa在商讨事情，有什么话之后再说！”  
“.......好吧，不打扰二位。”  
还没来得及等Kai的脚步声完全消失在门外，Elsa就被Anna压在了办公桌上狠狠的亲吻着，抚摸着。原本冰冰凉凉的身体此刻全身都在发烫，下身也如同浸了水一样湿漉黏糊。显然是已经动了情。两个人相互啃咬着，吞咽着，两条软绵切富有韧性的舌头狂乱的争斗着，都想把彼此吮进无边无际的欲望与湿热之中。  
忍着舌根的微痛，Anna放缓了舌尖的动作，纵容着Elsa报复般吸吮着自己的舌头。两只手干脆直接从Elsa的衣服底下摸了进去，满是温暖滑腻，充满弹性。由内自外，自下而上的按抚着一团嫩肉，手感极佳，软暖得溢于言表。Anna不得不拿出了十二分的精神力来控制着自己受伤的力道，拼命忍耐着燥热小腹狂虐的冲动。另一只手继续在腰间臀上游走着，丝毫不会错过Elsa的敏感点——她对自家姐姐的身体了如指掌。Elsa被Anna触碰得呼吸错乱，继而放过了口中的软舌，转而亲吻啃啮起Anna红红的侧脸和耳廓。一个重重的喘息着，一个轻轻的呻吟着。Elsa抬起双脚环上了Anna的腿，难耐的摩挲着。两个人光滑的肌肤相贴，炽热与温凉，缠绵与温存，Anna放在Elsa腰间的手顺势滑下，贴上了自家姐姐的私密之地。  
“想要吗......”  
鼻尖相对，Anna侧过脑袋来回蹭着Elsa红肿的唇。不等Elsa回答，胸口上的手立刻分出两指轻轻锁住那早已挺立的蓓蕾。吞下Elsa口中的呼吸，停留在隐秘之地的手拨开底裤，就着泛滥成灾的湿意开始沿着细缝滑动起来。一下、一下、又一下......  
“嗯....Anna......”  
Anna温柔的吻了吻Elsa的脸，手指细密的触碰着自家姐姐的两片花瓣。空气中弥漫着清色般的气息，海浪一样缓缓冲击着Elsa。她随着Anna的指尖浮浮沉沉，敏感的一塌糊涂，每一次都像是初次开拓这具美好的胴体。全身所有的感觉仿佛都集中在了那一点，或揉或捏，打着圈儿的缓缓滑动。当Anna微凉的指腹沾着滑腻的液体，抵住那凸起的一点快速颤动的时候，Elsa的小腹猛地抽搐了几下，忍不住抱紧身前的人。  
“Elsa......好软、好湿....好烫.......”  
Anna侧身卧在Elsa身边，手指流连忘返般地揉捏着Elsa下身的花瓣。Elsa还在努力的平复着自己的呼吸，害羞的紧闭着眼睛。  
Anna翻身匍匐在Elsa的身上，搂着她的腰，唇舌相互嬉戏追逐。她用一条大腿挤进Elsa的双腿之间，用力往内里磨蹭着那片敏感薄嫩，呻吟低低的自唇角流泻，Elsa只能更加用力的回拥住身上的人。  
“Elsa、叫我的名字......”  
“嗯啊.....Anna.....Anna......”舌尖微弹在牙龈上颚，就像Anna在自己口中扫荡侵略的小舌一样勾起阵阵酥痒，Elsa轻轻舔舐着嘴唇以此来回味那一份愉悦，抑制不住的连声呼唤着，似呢喃又似轻叹。  
“Anna.....唔啊......  
“Anna.....我的Anna......”  
看着Elsa雾蒙蒙的双眼，蓝眸沾染情欲，沉醉在欢愉之中的身体泛着粉红可口的颜色，Anna重又侧躺在了她的身侧，右腿在上，缓缓打开了Elsa的双腿，使自己的右手能够毫无阻挡的爱抚自家姐姐滑腻润泽的花瓣。左手从下方穿过，揉捏着Elsa的左胸，低头含进小半个右侧的柔软舔吸、有技巧的划圈舔弄着，再时不时的重重吮一口。  
“放松、姐姐......”  
“好热.....Anna......”  
Anna并拢两指，向着蜜穴探去。因为握笔而起了薄茧的手指摩擦着细嫩的肌肤，Elsa又是一阵战栗。  
修长的指尖伴着湿意往内里钻去，Anna轻轻触碰着自家姐姐水意汹涌的穴口，小腹更加燥热。  
眼神一深，Anna一手揉捏着Elsa颤颤巍巍的柔软，探入内穴的手指猛地用力捅插几下之后，向外拔出、拇指找准了涨红的阴蒂轻轻逗弄着，再转移阵地用快到令人窒息的动作在滑嫩的内壁四处侵略。酸麻的狂按不断从小腹向上升腾，分明是胀痛的感觉更加明显，Elsa却偏偏觉得头脑一阵飘飘然。不消百下便听见了自己压抑着的哼唧声骤然拔高了一个调子，小穴猛地一阵收缩。  
“Elsa你好敏感....已经去了吗？”  
“呜.......Anna......”  
“乖乖躺好、亲爱的姐姐、”Anna按住了Elsa试图撑起的肩头，怜爱的吻了吻她眼角的泪花。“我会让你更舒服。”  
美丽的Elsa因为自己而娇哼着，这样的成就让Anna心底的暖意愈发膨胀。深埋在身下人内穴的手指拿出了更多的力气进出那张诱人的穴口，两根手指借着微黏的蜜液一直没入到了指根的部分，抽动摩擦着内壁再一下退出半指又余，又狠狠插入，紧紧贴着轻微凹陷的嫩肉相互亲吻着。  
“呜啊.....Anna......够了呜.......”  
Anna不听Elsa夹带着哭腔的求饶，偏偏要夹着汩汩下流的爱液加速抽插。直搅弄的Elsa连连娇喘，弓起柔软的腰肢跟着Anna进出的动作轻轻晃动着身体，啪嗒啪嗒的水声撞击声不绝于耳。  
“太快了.....啊......”  
“那我慢一点？”  
“唔唔......Anna.......”  
Elsa伸出手臂挡住自己的上半张脸，咬着唇小声的嗔着。Anna附身，含住Elsa通红的耳廓，尽管嘴上询问着，但是手指进入的速度依旧是又快又重。  
带着些许刺痛般的快感令Elsa的大脑一片空白。下体狼藉的水液在办公桌上流淌着，凉凉的、蹭满了大腿的下臀。她又是一阵猛的哆嗦，咬着Anna的肩头，小穴又吐出了一阵温热的液体。  
  
Elsa昏睡中发觉自己正贴着一个温暖的怀抱。她下意识的把这温暖搂得更紧些，耳边却飘来了一阵似有似无的轻笑。  
“——Anna？！”  
突然想起自己跟自家妹妹刚才做了些什么的Elsa立刻瞪大了眼睛，正对上Anna带着笑意的绿眸。  
“下午好啊姐姐，抱着我睡得可还舒服？”  
Anna怀抱着Elsa——真轻啊，抱在怀里轻飘飘的，一点重量也没有。  
Elsa安安稳稳的睡了好久，她也拥着人，看着Elsa睡了好久。  
手臂固然是有些酸痛的，却远远比不上心里的甜。  
“想要吃点下午茶吗？巧克力蛋糕怎么样？”  
“......”  
Elsa嘟着嘴，埋在Anna的肩窝里，左手握成小拳拳，软绵绵的锤着Anna肩膀的同时小细腿儿还蹬了两下。  
Anna只觉得自己要被萌出鼻血来，连忙安抚般的亲亲自家姐姐的额头，又揉了揉她还酸痛着的腰。  
“不气不气嘛，姐姐、”  
“干嘛？”  
Anna又啄了啄Elsa的樱唇——点到即止。  
“情人节快乐~”


End file.
